A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy puzzle and in particular to a new and improved toy puzzle that in one formation of the puzzle, playing pieces define a plurality of objects of a first configuration and in a second formation define a plurality of objects of a second configuration.
B. Description of the Background Art
Toy puzzles are particularly entertaining when indoor entertainment is necessary such as on rainy or snowy days. The typical puzzle is formed by securing a picture onto a cardboard base and the picture and cardboard base are cut into a plurality of pieces each of a different configuration. Due to the picture image and the configuration of the pieces, the puzzle can be put together in only one way and with only the picture side of the puzzle being visible. The typical prior art puzzle of this type is educational in that it allows the user to learn the significance of configurations of parts and mentally determine where that part must be placed. The teaching of this skill is somewhat reduced, however, since the user can determine where a piece fits by the configuration of the piece and by the portion of the picture depicted on the individual piece. Also, while the mechanical aptitude that is exercised by putting together the typical prior art puzzle is beneficial, it does not exercise that mechanical aptitude that is exercised by being required to consider the possibility that some of the pieces of a puzzle must be inverted to complete the puzzle.